


Promise Me You'll Stay

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, semi-sappy mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never ceased to surprise him how his words continued to remain lodged in his throat every single time he saw Luke dressed up all fancy, practically glowing. Michael thinks, absentmindedly, that Luke is far brighter than any star he has ever laid his eyes upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me You'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, obviously. 
> 
> ((Hope this is okay Lucy (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C))

Eleven year old Michael Clifford would have collapsed into a fit of laughter if you had told him that the annoying boy who lived next door to him, Luke Hemmings, would become his most precious person in a few years time.

In fact, even at age fifteen he probably would have outright laughed in your face and told you that it was the ‘biggest load of bullshit’ he’d ever heard.

Tell him now however and he’ll simply smile and wrap an arm around the blonde and probably mutter something witty or suggestive depending on the mood he was in.

Gradually everything changes, from people’s opinions to people’s interests. It wasn’t surprising in the least that Michael’s did too.  

Michael found that as he grew older, he only ever became more infatuated with Luke not irritated. It scared him to an extent; the amount of care he harboured for the boy was unreal, in his eyes at least.

It was frightening to know just how emotionally invested he was in Luke. He resented himself for getting jealous so easily but immediately deemed it normal straight after seeing as how he and Luke had been together for over three years now and other people hitting on _his_ blonde was strictly forbidden. How dare they? Honestly, who did they think they were?

Even now, as he stands waiting for Luke to get out of the house and into the car, his heart speeds up a little. To think that he _still_ feels that fluttery motion in his chest, it was absurd but he loved it nonetheless. He loved it like he loved Luke, albeit on a smaller scale.

It never ceased to surprise him how his words continued to remain lodged in his throat every single time he saw Luke dressed up all fancy, practically glowing. Michael thinks, absentmindedly, that Luke is far brighter than any star he has ever laid his eyes upon.

In hindsight, Michael still wasn’t quite sure how he had actually _hated_ Luke at one point in his life. What had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all?

His line of thought was cancelled out when Luke got into the car. Turning to Michael he grinned at him, “Evening!”

Michael was just about ready to leave the car and go back into the house at this point, surely you weren’t allowed to look _that_ innocent and pretty, for lack of a better term. Instead, his sappier side came out and before he could catch himself he had already mumbled out, “Luke you look beautiful.”

The boy beside him turned redder than a ripe tomato within the span of a few seconds and Michael just couldn’t handle the insufferable bastard any longer, why did he have to be so cute for?

“Fuckin’ hell…” Michael muttered as he leaned over the stick-shift. 

Luke’s eyes fluttered shut as Michael began to kiss him.

It was that feeling of elation he always attained whenever he cuddled or kissed Luke, he was addicted to it. Never could get enough of that tantalising feeling, Michael thinks.

It seemed that Luke couldn’t either though seeing as how desperately he pressed his lips against Michael’s when he felt the older boy begin to pull away.

Pulling back from the kiss, Luke looked up at Michael. “Let’s get to the restaurant then Mikey…” His voice a soft whisper as he fixed Michael’s collar.

Michael smiled and started up the car before driving away. He was so lucky to have Luke. Who would have thought that they would end up together? Surely, not the two of them.

As Michael continued to drive through green lights, a memory, one that hadn’t resurfaced in the longest period of time, came to pass.

* * *

Little Luke, around nine years old, trapped alone with Michael in his attic. He didn’t remember how they ended up there but they had and it only took fifteen minutes in there before Luke started crying.

Pretty blue eyes, the first time Michael had thought it, filled to the brim with tears. Small sobs wracking his entire frame. Michael had immediately felt bad and moved away from the crying boy to try and search for an exit that wasn’t locked. To help him get out of the attic.

As he began to move away, Luke hastily grabbed his arm and clung to it as if it were his lifeline. “Please don’t leave me here!” He pleaded, voice sounding smaller than Michael could have ever imagined it to be.

“I’m not going to leave…”

Eyes as blue as the sky itself peered up at him and Michael felt entranced, it felt as if his mouth wouldn’t allow him to say ‘no’ to this boy, not now, not ever.

“Promise me you’ll stay.” The words fell from his thin lips, eyes remaining hopeful. There was no way Michael would ever say no to that. How could he?

Deciding on his words carefully, he turned to the younger blonde, hoping his answer would suffice.

“If I find some way out, even then I will stay.” Michael mumbled as he stared up at the ceiling, if only he’d looked to Luke at that time. He would have seen the look of absolute adoration the boy had given him, a look Michael would receive years later and fall in love with.

* * *

“Mikey?” Luke asks later that night as they’re lying in bed together. Michael’s train of thought, a nonsensical one at the time, is once again interrupted.

“Yeah?” He replies, pressing a lazy kiss to Luke’s neck.

“Just wanted to say goodnight. I love you…” Luke whispers and it makes Michael’s heart soar every single time he hears those words tumble out from the other boy’s lips.

“I love you too.”

Michael would stay, for now and forever, as long as he had Luke by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
